unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
T-2500.5
The T-2500.5 is a cyborg who is similar to the T-5001. It was created by Susan and Mary Test. Its abilities are transforming into anyone or even anything. It is dedicated to trying to destroy either T-5001, his brain or his neuron. Unlike T-5001 or his brain, he can shapeshift anytime he wants. He also looks a lot like Devastator. History First Appearance The T-2500.5 was created by Susan and Mary Test to destroy the T-5001. It first appeared in Mario's Adventure 3, where it served as a rival of the T-5001 and as a protagonist of the actual story. It first appeared as a copy of Mordecai, being indistinguishable from the original. It fought the T-5001 on multiple occasions, fighting off all of its forms, even the apocalyptic Final Form. Although the world was technically destroyed, it was later repaired in secret by the T-5001's (and everybody's) superior, Chuck Norris. When the T-5001 returned as nothing but a brain, it possessed C2 via a brain transplant voluntarily instigated by C2, who hoped that the brain would give him power equal to that of Chuck Norris. C2 asked Dr. Batman to execute this brain transplant, and he complied. When C2 became possessed, T-2500.5 was the first to act. It attacked C2, barely defeating him in battle with the help of Dr. Batman and its Super Duper Ultra Outrageously Hyper form. From then on, it battled the T-5001's brain in every form it took, including Chaos, Tomars, and the invincible Tomars-X, which was strong enough to kill Turbo Hyper Mordecai. After long hours of fighting Tomars-X, he, in the form of Rigby, attended the funeral of Mordecai. The Fight Continues After Mordecai was resurrected, the T-2500.5 fought the T-5001 again, all while the latter changed forms again and again. Eventually, it was trapped in a computer thrown at it by Dr. Hax (who was actually the T-2500.5 in disguise). Later, when it attempted to return in the form of a computer virus, the T-2500.5 managed to wipe it out. It returned once more, however, prompting the T-2500.5 to detonate an atomic bomb in front of it and absorbing its energy, attaining its Nuclear form. Then, when the T-5001 achieved its final form, the T-2500.5 sent it back in time, causing it to become the UnWorld itself. Becoming Undefeatable After defying the laws of nature by defeating the undefeatable T-5001 in a fight, the T-2500.5 (now in its upgraded form, the T-2501) was accosted by Chuck Norris himself and taken to the Undefeatables' palace in the sky. There, its UnRank was measured against the T-5001's using the UnRank Scales, and the T-2501 was found to be superior. Thus, it was promoted to the UnRank of Undefeatable, and the T-5001 was exiled into Hell. Personality The T-2500.5 is a courageous and selfless robot. His programming causes him to be intensely loyal and chivalrous. His primary function is to protect the weak and innocent while also upholding order. The T-2500.5 is very confident and is not afraid to demonstrate how powerful he is if he deems it necessary. He can be rather hot-headed, however, should someone attempt to contradict him. His greatest loyalty is to the T-5000. Forms The T-2500.5 can transform into its... *'Turbo Hyper form' (using the Super Emeralds and Master Emerald) *'Super Duper Hyper form' (using the Super Emeralds, Master Emerald, and Chaos Emeralds) *'Super Duper Ultra Hyper form', (using the Super Emeralds, Master Emerald, Chaos Emeralds, and the core of the Sun). The latter form becomes upgraded to a Super Duper Ultra Outrageously Hyper form (also called Super Duper Ultra Turbo Outrageously Hyper form, which is the same in every aspect but has more ion cannons *The Super Duper Ultra Turbo Outrageously Hyper form has been upgraded to the Super Duper Ultra Turbo Outrageous Ultimately Hyper form, which has far more power than all the previous forms *'Nuclear form' by absorbing the energy from a nuclear explosion *'Super Atomic Hyper form '''by combining said energy with Chaos Energy *'T-2501 form''' after upgrading itself permanently Secret Information *The T-2501, contrary to most sources, was not created by Susan and Mary. In actuality, it was created by LulzSec to rival the power of the Undefeatables. However, its brain contained a defect that turned it good instead of evil, so it was carelessly shot out of a cannon and into space. However, instead of floating off into the cosmos, it crash-landed in Susan and Mary's backyard, losing its memory in the process. Susan and Mary repaired it, and it spent its life believing that Susan and Mary were its creators. *The T-2501 has never actually defeated the T-5001; it only defeated its corrupted, evil clone. Since most Undefeatable clones (such as C2 and C3) vary in strength, the true difference in power between the T-2501 and the T-5001 is debatable. *The T-2501 has upgraded multiple times; it has now become the new-and-improved T-2504. *Some of the other "Nega-Undefeatables" created by LulzSec were C3, Cyber-Doo, Marx Soul, Captain 0i, Entity 303 and Dan Tanner. Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Heroes Category:Guys Category:Epics Category:Awesome People Category:Legends Category:Undefeatable Category:Scary Category:Good guys Category:Machines Category:Respawnable Guys